


Safe Travels

by CorsetJinx



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Genre: F/M, Hinted Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be simple. Routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Travels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Last kiss" on tumblr.

“It will be alright.” Leaning in, he brushed their lips together, chuckling when she growled a little in her throat and pulled him closer, deepening the contact. Just like her, all passion and little regard for the inconvenience of his armor.

His lips tingled when they parted, breath escaping him in a light fog. Even so, she stared up at him with a look of determination. Her hand was warm against the side of his face.

“Three days, Rydia.” He promised, reaching to tuck an errant part of her hair back. “And then I will come home.”

“You’d better.” Her thumb pressed against his cheek and he smiled. “I’m not going to lose you to a snowstorm, understand?”

His long tail of hair bobbed when he nodded, calloused fingers giving her shoulder a brief squeeze before he stepped away to join the others waiting on chocobos.

Cecil wouldn’t look her in the eye days later, shadows under his eyes darker than usual, blue lips pressing thin as he frowned.


End file.
